The World of FMA
by Angel Havoc
Summary: Kaitlin Monroe's father invented a machine that can send you into your favorite show. He  uses his daughter for the human expirement and sends her to the FMA world. What will she discover there? And will she live through it all?


The World of FMA

Chapter One: Welcome!

Kaitlin Monroe's father is Professor Mike Monroe, the inventor of entertainment. He's created the comfort headphones that'll give you surround sound while seeming to disappear. They're that comfortable. He's also made the Apple flat screen TV with stereo sound system and built in DVD player, game system of choice, and music player. Now he's produced this new machine called "Show Beyond". The user tells the computer what their favorite show is, give some character information, and zap! They're in the show. The technology world was in awe, but the science world won't accept it. Not until he tested it on humans. So far, Professor Monroe's only used guinea pigs. That night, he and his assistant, Tyler Scotts, were in deep discussion about who to use for the human experiments.

"I've been thinking, Tyler," The Professor said in a grave tone, "Of who we could possibly use for the experiments."

"Who's that Professor?" Tyler inquired wearily. He was afraid the answer wasn't going to be good.

"My daughter, Kat."

As soon as he said that, his computer picked up on her name and started spurting out information. "Kaitlin Monroe," it told in its digitalized female voice, "Age of 15, height of 5 feet and 4 inches, hair color of golden blonde, eye color of green."

"Off," Tyler told the computer before responding to Professor Monroe. The slight humming coming from the computer stopped, leaving the two men of science in complete silence. "But, why you're daughter? Why not me?"

"Tyler, you are too old and your size couldn't possibly work. Same goes for me."

"What do you mean by that? I'm only 30 and in perfect health conditions."

"My point exactly. You're 30. I'm sure the machine would kill you if you went. My daughter is younger by 15 years and is of perfect height for this."

"But . . . what if she dies?"

The Professor turned to face his still naïve assistant. "She won't die. I've calculated everything perfectly."

"Many scientists have said that in the past and they're hypotheses blew up in their faces! I'm only concerned about your daughter."

"I'm sorry, Tyler. I've made up my mind and you know how stubborn I can be."

Tyler looked down at the ground in defeat. "When shall we do this?"

"Tomorrow night."

* * *

"Hey, Dad, I'm home!" Kat said the next evening. It was Friday night and she had been on a study date with her best friend since kindergarten, Aries. But, instead of studying, the two were debating about Fullmetal Alchemist and what should have happened and who should have been together. They ended the night with cosplaying. And, once again, Kat was Edward due to her height. So, when she walked into the living room with her hair in a braid, her father looked at her weirdly. "What's with the hair?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," She quickly undid it so there'd be no more questions.

"Get all your homework done, kiddo?"

She gave him a cocky grin. "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Just making sure," He went back to his magazine as she started to walk towards her bedroom. That's when The Professor remembered something. "Kat."

"Yeah dad?"

"Do you mind writing out the physical description of that character you made for me?"

"Seriously? Wait . . . why?"

"Oh, it's just for an experiment."

_Oh my gosh. He's going to CREATE my character!!!_ "Yeah, sure! But, don't you want the other descriptions as well?"

"No. Just the physical."

"Okay, I'll get on it right way!" She dashed to her bedroom, almost running into a wall doing so.

Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out some of her home-made FMA stationary, and her favorite pencil. She stared at her Mustang poster and chewed on her easer as she tried to remember what her character looked like. It had been awhile since she had to do a physical description. But, then it clicked.

_The Puzzle Alchemist_

_Age: 18_

_Height: 5ft 6in_

_Hair:__ Black hair to base of neck with blonde bangs to jaw line _

_Eye color: blue_

_Entire left leg is automail_

"Yep, that should be all if I remember correctly," she muttered to herself. There came a soft knock on her door. "What?"

"You done yet shortie?" He father asked softly.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT DAD! It's not my fault I'm still this short at 15!!!"

"Sorry. I forgot how sensitive you are about your height. So, are you done?"

"Yeah, yeah," she pushed against the floor with her legs moving the chair across the room. She handed the paper to her dad. "There's not much, but it'll probably work."

He skimmed it quickly. There was no body type, but he could easily guess at that. He was more in-tuned to his daughter's life than most people thought. But, that's what you get for being so brilliant. "Good job. It'll work perfectly."

"Well, what did you expect? My works always perfect," Her cocky grin came back. "Now, get outta here. I've got fan fiction work to do!" She started to push him out the door with her leg. "And I don't want to be disturbed!"

Around midnight was when the plan commenced. Tyler sat at the computer carefully typing in everything. He didn't want anything to be typed wrong because a typo could mean death. After about 5 minutes, he told the Professor he was ready. "One question though."

"What's that Tyler?"

"How are we going to send her there? Don't you have to be standing on the platform?"

Professor Monroe smiled. "That's what I've been working on all day. See this," he held up a black hose that looked like it had a camera lens on the end of it, "this works just like the platform, but it's portable."

"Now wonder every calls you brilliant. You did all that in one day?"

He laughed. "I'm not that brilliant. I've been working on this for about a week and, as fate would have it, I finished it today."

Tyler's eyes grew wide. The Professor was going to use something he hadn't tested on his daughter. That, in his opinion, added to the risk of Kat dying.

Monroe noticed this. "Don't worry Tyler. It's the same technology as the platform just in a tube. The risk hasn't gone up. Now come. We mustn't waste any time."

They two crept deliberately down the hall to Kat's room. Inside they found her sleeping peacefully, Ed plushy tucked underneath her arm. A faint smile was on her face making Tyler want to do this even less than he already wanted to.

"Ready, Tyler?" The Professor whispered as he adjusted the settings on the teleporting tube.

He hesitated before answering. Could he, Tyler Scotts, possibly stop the Professor from doing this by simply saying no? He didn't think it'd be possible, but . . . he couldn't say no. The Professor would continue no matter what. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"On the count of three then, Mr. Scotts."

"One," he started solemnly, "two . . . three."

There was a loud humming noise, a flash, and Kat was gone.

* * *

When she woke up, she yawned, popped her jaw, and felt something wet drip on her head. Blinking a few times, she looked around her. She was in an alley with two other guys. One was crouched at the entrance and the other seemed to be guarding her. _Did I wake up in a dream?_

"Whadaya know!" Said the guy guarding her, "Our princess here's awake."

"Good. Now we can get moving. Hopefully the damn Military doesn't move in on us," The guy at the entrance seemed annoyed and tense, like he had a huge issue with the military.

"What does the military have to do with you two?" Kat wondered sleepily.

"Did I say you could talk?" Guard Guy growled.

Kat glared back at him. "I don't take orders from weirdos."

Entrance Guy pointed a gun at her. "Be careful what you say, we don't need blood on our records."

She just stared at the gun. _What's going on?_ Then, she did the first thing that came to her mind. "HELP!" She cried as loudly as possible. She kept doing so until Entrance Guy cocked the gun.

"Shut up!"

"That's no way to treat a lady," said a man who now appeared at the end of the alley. He was in shadow so Kat couldn't tell who he was, but his voice sounded so incredibly familiar.

"D-Don't come near me!" Entrance Guy now had his gun trained on the intruder. "I-I-I'll shoot!"

Kat saw the man lift his arm up into the light. His hand seemed to have a glove on it, now that she could see it properly. The glove looked familiar too. Then, he snapped his fingers and flames appeared around Entrance Guy. She heard the sound of the gun shooting and ducked. This is when she discovered she was tied up. Going by instinct, like she had since she woke up, she clapped her hands together was well as she could and was amazed to discover that the rope that was round her wrists were now transmuted to the ground.

That's when Guard Guy noticed. He pointed his gun on her but he, too, was soon surrounded by fire. Seizing the gained time, she looked at her feet and saw they were tied. As quickly as she could in her dazed state, she undid the bonds and ran. However, the Guys had friends.

"Quick! After her or the plan will fail," And the next thing she knew, about three guys were chasing after her.

Suddenly, she heard them cry out in surprise. As she turned to see what had happened, a large piece of road was coming towards her. Before she could react, though, it burst into flames and smaller chunks.

"Looks like I go too carried away," It was the same guy that saved her in the ally. "Are you okay Miss?"

She turned around and was face to face with Colonel Roy Mustang. "Y-y-y-you're R-R-Roy M-Mustang."

"Well, it seems you know my name. That's not surprising though. I am the Flame Alchemist after all."

Kat seemed to have recovered. Smirking, she introduced herself, "I'm Kaitlin Monroe. But, you can call me Kat."

Then, because her body and mind were freaking out about what happened, she fainted.


End file.
